


Like A Wild Goat

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Miyata likes Nika's beautiful long legs.





	Like A Wild Goat

**Author's Note:**

> A 729-word ficlet? The following is from Popolo July 2012:
> 
> Surprised by such beautiful legs - The other day, Nika showed up wearing really tight jeans. I thought, "Wow! Long legs!" He's always had long legs, but when I told him this, he made a triumphant face and said "like a wild goat, right?" and made me laugh! - Miyata
> 
> Now, there's a phrase in Japanese that literally translates to "legs like a wild goat" and I believe it's supposed to be complimentary, a way of saying someone's got great legs, but Nika seems to have messed up the idiom. 
> 
> カモシカのような足 <\- the real phrase  
> カモシカみたい <\- what Nika actually said (according to Miyata)
> 
> ...and the plot-bunnies started hopping. 
> 
> (Now, I'm not the best when it comes to Japanese idioms, so there is a definitely possibility that I've misinterpreted that all. But hey, it led to fic, so even if I got it all wrong, is anyone really complaining? ... Having said that, if I DID get it all wrong, someone correct me please?)
> 
> ETA: enshinge-senpai says the idiom does mean great legs, but more in terms of ability - light, nimble, strong, etc. And yes, Nika messed it up. XD; He probably doesn't know exactly what it means any more than I did. XD;;;;;

Miyata is first to arrive for the day, which is unusual, but he’s early enough that it’s not entirely unexpected. He drops his bag next to a chair and flops into it, pulling out his phone to check for messages.

Nikaido shows up not long after him and Miyata glances up to say good morning when Nikaido calls out a greeting.

And then he does a double-take, because Nikaido is wearing the tightest pair of jeans Miyata has ever seen on him, or practically on anyone. Suddenly Miyata’s own jeans feel a bit tighter and he stares down at his phone, swallowing hard.

_Wow._

“Something up?” Nikaido asks, and Miyata can hear his amusement. In his peripheral vision, Nikaido flops onto the couch.

_Me?_ Miyata thinks wryly, and then figures he might as well just tell his boyfriend the truth. Nothing to lose, really.

“Your legs look really long in those jeans,” Miyata says, lifting his head to look Nikaido over openly.

Nikaido looks smug. “Just like a wild goat, huh?”

Miyata laughs. Leave it to Nikaido to get the saying wrong. But Miyata knows what he was going for, and he’s not wrong - his legs look fabulous. Even Miyata’s amusement can’t drown out the images running through his head of those long legs wrapped around Miyata’s waist, or hooked over his shoulders...

Miyata drops his phone back into his bag and gets up, moving over to sit on the edge of the couch next to Nikaido. Nikaido has closed his eyes, but he smiles at Miyata’s proximity.

“You do this just to torture me, don’t you?” Miyata asks, sliding a hand up under Nikaido’s shirt to rest against his waist.

Nikaido just hums and arches into his touch. Miyata can’t resist. He leans down to kiss him and Nikaido kisses him right back, reaching up to grab onto his shoulder. “Wish you’d only wear those for me,” Miyata whispers, slipping his hand down to rest on Nikaido’s hip and running a finger just along the edge of his pants. “Not fair that everyone gets to see you.”

“Well, now everyone can be jealous that this is just for you,” Nikaido murmurs back, and cuts off anything else Miyata might say with another kiss.

_I like the sound of that,_ Miyata thinks. _They can all look, but only I can touch._ And he tries to, but it turns out that the tight jeans are _really tight_ , and Miyata can’t even slip his fingers into them. He lets out a disgruntled sound and feels Nikaido smile against his lips.

“Guess you’ll just have to take them off,” Nikaido teases, and then sucks on Miyata’s lower lip in a way that makes Miyata curse the world for its unfair timing, because there’s definitely no time for anything like that. Miyata sighs against his mouth, and starts to pull back, pausing long enough to give Nikaido one last kiss.

“Hey, no making out in the dressing room!”

Miyata sits up at the sound of Tamamori’s voice, giving up on what he was going to say. It’s not like they could get away with anything right now anyway.

“Tama-chan!” Miyata calls back, smiling brightly at him.

“‘Morning,” Nikaido says, smiling insolently at Tamamori and making no attempt to move.

Tamamori rolls his eyes and dumps his bag on the counter. Miyata moves to go ask him about filming, but Nikaido’s hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Later,” Nikaido promises, and leans up to brush a kiss against Miyata’s mouth, flopping back against the couch and pushing Miyata off when Miyata takes too long to do it himself, distracted by staring at Nikaido’s lips. “Go away,” Nikaido directs.

“Right,” Miyata says, and he goes. _Filming. I wanted to ask Tama-chan about filming,_ he reminds himself. Although it’s hard not to forget again when Nikaido quite purposely stretches, his shirt riding up to show off a strip of his belly, those long, long legs kicked out across the opposite arm of the couch.

“Hopeless,” Tamamori says, and Miyata fake-winces when Tamamori smacks his arm.

“That’s okay,” Miyata says. “I don’t mind being hopeless. How was filming?”

And with that Miyata readily lets Tamamori distract him. Nikaido and his jeans aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, and Miyata can be patient. Later it is.

**Author's Note:**

> And just for fun, a very blurry Nika in tight jeans:   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah. Have a mousapelli sequel: [Drive You Crazy](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/835524.html) :D


End file.
